In printing mechanisms and particularly high speed printing mechanisms it is very important to have a mechanism that will function at such high speeds to properly impact the print head and advance the printing ribbon. As the mechanism is operating at high speeds and prints on the fly, it is necessary to have a simple mechanism which can operate reliably and quietly at these high speeds.
Modern printing type heads are usually powered by separate print impact mechanisms usually powered by cyclically driven mechanical devices for effecting the printing stroke thereof such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,996, Reed Operated Printer. Such printing is effected therein by the potential energy stored within a resilient power reed as deflected by the energization of an electromagnet located away from the print stem shaft of the print head. Such reed deflection imparts movement to a steel tape coupled to a pulley arranged on a slide block which accelerates the printing head to strike a printing ribbon. This printing is effected upon the energizing of the electromagnet by an electronic impulse signal as received from a conventional control machine.